Pregnant in Oz?
by faaslord8
Summary: This story is after Dorothy is affected by being in Oz, she gets a boyfriend from the Ghetto. He doesn't believe her that Oz is real... until they end up there.  A/N - Read at own risk, rated M for language and some sex and birth scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"I… I don't know what to say…" Dorothy said with shaking hands as she stood to face her boyfriend. Her boyfriend that is from a place far from Kansas, he's from New York.

"Oz ain't real, I know it, I seen da' proof." He said shooting dirty looks to the people around us, using unnecessary hand motions making me feel even more stupid and having myself doubt my thoughts. I have never been on drugs… There is no possible way Oz could have been a dream, everything seemed so real. All the little details within a short distance, the yellow brick road beneath my ruby slippers, everything was real. I looked down at my sneakers.

"I know it's real, I've never been on drugs, it couldn't have been a dream. Don't doubt me, this is da ghetto and I can leave at any time because I don't like it here anyway." I was getting angry, steaming, my blood boiling as it rushed through my body… my hands shaking even more as I waited for the response to come from his blank face.

"Don't leave me baby," He pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I was trying to resist someone I was so angry at, but considering what we've done, I couldn't say no. He was pissing me off though, I mean there is no way in hell I could ever doubt Oz. He started feeling up my leg. "DUDE? WHAT DA FUCK YOU DOIN'?"

"Baby, your tasty," I melted in his arms, I crumbled to pieces as his kisses talked to me, almost telling a love story about our past. Even though he was black, and from the ghetto, in a gang, and gets in legal trouble all the time, I have to bail him the hell out. I'm sick of it, I mean I wish I could to back to Oz, take him with me and give him a taste of the perfect fantasy world. There is the witch, the one who tries to ruin every ones fun. Theres the good one and her little servants, like the munchkins. Then, you got me, the dumbass bitch who comes up into their land and is all like 'HEY GUYS! I'M JUST GONNA CHILL HERE, YOU KNOW?' That's not how it goes. "Hey baby, I gotta go home now, I'm tired" I said, my eye lids drooping, my shoulders slouching and my knees nearly giving out.

"Do you wanna just go to my house and chill?" He asked me, his arms still loosely around me in a hug. I wiped my eyes.

"Sure," I yawned, "sounds good." I got in his car, we cruised through the streets of New York City. My hair blew ferociously in the wind as it whipped over us as we looked fly in the convertible. All I was thinking about was how I could convince him about Oz. I was all cranky so I turned on the radio and started jamming out to rap. "This…This is channel 107z, your source for rap, and soul…" It was suddenly cut off by a voice of stern, seriousness. "We interrupt this cast for an important announcement. There is a high chance for tornadoes in the area, I repeat, a high chance of many twisters and a tornado in the area. Please start preparing. The storms could occur at any time…" I zoned out, looking at the sky line, studying every detail of the horizon. I saw a few clouds roll in. "Damawl, this is bull." I threw out a remark.

"Total, the skys are totally clear." Damawl stopped at the red light, a chill whipped through the city. It wasn't long after the stoplight when we arrived home to our apartment. Just in case, I threw together a mini emergency kit. Band aids? Check. Extra clothes? Check. Food? Water? Emergency phone numbers? Check, check, check. I threw them in a bag and sat down to relax.

Shortly after I finally could throw away my cares and just relax, regardless of the warning, I heard sudden cracks of thunder, lightning flashes, and the sky turned from blue to gray. I knew this was happening now. I went to go get Damawl. "Dam! Quick, the tornado is a'rollin' in!" I said, we got onto the bed, and layed there. We tried to stand so we could hold some things in place as the storm violently rattled the houses, and both hit our heads onto the wall. We simultaneously crashed to the floor. The last thing I remember is hallucinating, having horrifying music playing back in my head, like the music of the wicked witch. I was out for a while after that and didn't see the clock to remember when I had passed out. If only I could know. Awkwardly but usually, I woke up first. The place I 'thought' I was seeing looked strangely familiar. Then it hit me.

Just then, Damawl woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit." I whispered to myself. I looked around. I wasn't in New York, this wasn't my apartment! I quickly got up and nervously ran to the window. A gentle snow fall blanketed what seemed to be a yellow brick road. "FUCK!" I knew where we were.

"Babe, whats wrong?" Dam pulled up his pants and wrapped his hands around my waist as we both stared out the window. "Whats this?"

"I fuckin' told you you asshole." I pointed to the sign, 'Welcome to Oz' it read. "The fuckin' munchkins are right there, fuck you, you don't believe me." I released myself from his grip. I was now standing before him, angrily, ready to scream.

"Whoa, baby chill out" He reached for me.

"NO! Fuck you! You doubt me, you make me feel worthless, a liar, like I'm on drugs. You made me think that I was going damn crazy! I told you Oz was real, just as real as New York Damn City," I paused. He looked upset. "With you, I can never fucking be good enough can't I? This isn't even about Oz anymore. Remember last summer? I was feeling a little sick so you went all callin' my girl Taniesha and went and fucked her and I stayed with you. What? I had a little runny nose and a cough do you couldn't go in me? Two opposite ends pal!-" He cut me off. He pulled me into a hug then threw me onto the bed. He pulled my boobs out of my shirt. I couldn't resist.

He pulled my pants off, I spread my legs wide as I pulled his shirt off, he dropped his pants and entered me.

"OHHHH YES!" I moaned. After an hour of that constantly, we finally stopped. I remembered, after seeing fucking jizz all over the bed, we forgot a condom.

"DAM! FUCK!" I screamed.

"Babe, what is it?" He looked confused.

"WE FORGOT A CONDOM!" I was freaking out. I can't be pregnant… I can't be pregnant… I can't be, I CAN'T. Being a mother? The thought just scared me… especially with a… black guy. I am not usually racist but I love him and all, but I can't be pregnant with his kid.

_ A few weeks later_

"Morning honey" I said tiredly and blandly. I felt really sick, nearing puking. I went to the sink to get a glass of water. As soon as the drop went into my mouth, I immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up. It wasn't until 10 minutes later when I stopped. I raced into our room and looked in the full length mirror. I gained weight. I gained weight. I gained weight. I had a baby bump. I am pregnant. "Honey, I'm going to the store." I grabbed my keys and sweatshirt and walked out of the house.

I jumped into our beautiful mustang convertible and drove to the pharmacy right down the street. I walked in.

"Hey Molleigh." I said, going up to the cash register. "Guess what." It was awkward looking at her, she's a munchkin.

"What is it Dor?" She was handing a customer a receipt as he walked out.

"Me and Dam fucked the other day… I'm pregnant. Hand me a test" I pointed to the 'Clear-Blue-Digital' behind her.

"This one? Clear Blue Dij is the best one I heard!" She held it up.

"Yeah girl, I heard too." I took it out of her hand. "How much?"

"Twenty nine forty five." She looked at my bump. "Well, that popped up fast now didn't it? Hi!" She waved to it as a joke, laughing a little.

"Yeah, but, my problem? He's black."

"Whoa girl, damn! Black? Why are you dating a colored in the first place?" The said, her voice getting higher pitched.

"Yeah, Damawl. I mean, I love Dami, but I wasn't planning on having his kid…" I paused as another customer walked in. It was my bud, the scarecrow. "Hey skay!"

"Dorothy? Oh golly gee! That's you? Goodness I haven't seen you in nary a time!" He pulled me in for a hug. I felt sick again. I handed Molleigh the money and ran out with my test. I drove back to the random house we ended up in. Without even saying hi to Dam, I stormed into the bathroom and peed on the fucking stick. I waited and waited. Of course, it would say "Pregnant".

Fuck. I'm screwed.


End file.
